


The couch

by omfgthatass



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfgthatass/pseuds/omfgthatass
Summary: He intrigues you as much as you intrige him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance ,this is my first fic , i hope someone out there likes it , i hope u like ,i accept any tipe of feedback in the coments

Readers POV:  
I woke up feeling like i shit, my head hurted and i felt like throwing up, of course it was because of last night , yoy start to remember last night , how many shots you drank and how many people u have "accidentaly" kissed, u also start to remember why u went out last night , it was because two week ago u found ur girlfriend fucking someone that wasn't you, so for the last few weeks you have stayed in and binge watch all the seasons of supernatural and doctor who (ther's quite a few to go around) until last night your best friend scarlet decided that it was enough moping around and took you to a girls night out.  
I stood up from your bed and went to get a cup of water and an aspirin, i looked at a piece of paper scarlet left for me , it sayed that she couldnt go out tonight but she was going to send someone to take me out or to so atleast i wouldn be alone tonight(like in the past few weeks) , the note also sayed that her friend was coming over at 2pm so i cuicly took a glance at the clock and saw that it was already 1:30 pm and i still stinked like bar and where still in my underwear. I picked out an outfit apropriate enogh to do whatever i was doing tonight, it was some skinny black jeans and a black harley davidson tank top, i went into the shower and the feeling of hot water running down my back made me feel at ease, then i got ready and put some pizza in the oven in case mu new friend was hungry when he got here. The dorbell rang and i ran over as chill as i could to open the door , i opened the foor and there he was, tall ,blonde, blue eyed and i must admit VERY hot, as soon as i opened the door he sayed "hi , you must be Y/N , im Chris, nice to meet you" i was shooked for a moment ( who wouldn't with this beauty talking) but then i answerd with "nice to meet you chris, i was making some pizza since i dont really want to get out of the house right now, would you like some?" , he then walked in and noding we both went into the kitchen and ate the hole pizza.  
You actually started to hung out more and ended up becoming realy good friends but i always had this like feeling that i wanted more.  
After a few months of hanging out i found my self in a couch , in chris' house watching stranger things with him besides me , even tho i loved those kids i could never really keep my eyes of chris , of his face , of his eyes, they were just so blue and his jace was so scruffy i couldn't help but feel a little bit tingly under my folds . 

Chris' POV:

I somehow found myself the prettyest most adorable girl in existence , but there is only one little problem , i think i either got myself friend zoned or im just a lousy flirt, i also found myself cuddling with her in my couch watching netflix, i know she doesn't feel like i do about this but i cant help but wonder if im wrong.

Reader's POV:  
I watched as he turn around to look at me staring and i cought myself blushing, i really liked him and i knew he liked me cause he always flirted but i dont know how to actually do something about this , he looks at me and lughs wile saying " why are you staring at me" i blush a bit harder and just akwardly lugh and shrug , he tilts his head and asks again " no , realy, why are you staring at me " he says it with a deep voce and seriusness in it , i look at him in the eyes and i font know what comes over me but i say " because i really wander in what other places than tv is your head usfull for" he looks at me with lust in his eyes and says " you wouldnt belive the wanders my head can do " "oh ,realy?" I respond " yes realy , you would find it that my head and mouth are qite use full in some areas" ,as he is talking i can only look at his lips , wich after he is done talking he bites and likes, i bite my lip and he continues saying " for example , i have been told that im amazing at hikeys " he says moving closer and starting to kiss my neck , i moan and he grins at the power he has over me , he kisses his way down to my cleavege and then up again leaving small marks as he sucks on my skin, he then looks at me with those sexy blue eyes of his, "may i ?" he asks i nod and he starts to kiss me pationatley and strong his yonge is dominamt over yours and it amaxes you how fast he makes you wet , he puts you doun in the soffa so he' s on top of me , he starts to undo my shirt as i undo his pants he takes my shirt of and then his remaning clothing , i take out my pants and as im about to take out my under wear he stops my hand, " thats my job " he says , he then kisses his way down to my stomach and starts to nib at the top of my panties , " chirs , plase , want you" as i say that he takes out my underware and starts to cuicly suck on my clit the he swiftly inserts two fingers inside and starts to go fast , as i start to feel that known feeling i ride out my orgasm in his mouth and fingers, he then flips your bodu over so he can see your ass , he opens it up and says " all this ass and is just mine "he spanks it and i moan responding " yes all of it" he grins abd spanks me again , i can feel his body pressing against my back as he painfully slow starts to enter me , he then slams fast making you moan out his name , he starts to go faster and faster as you feel your second orgasm rising up " your pussy is so tight , oohh it feels so good around my dick" " chris .... mmmm... dont stop" " oh baby cum for me " " im gonna cum ...mmmmm im gonna ... c .. u..... mmmmm" i scream as i undwine and orgasm harder than i have ever done , he keeps going faster until he cums inside me , he screams my name and moans it out , he pulls out and lays besides me , i looke at him and say" do you want to go uot with me?" to wich he responds with " only if i get to do it more than once" i lough and get closer , he gives me a.sweet peck on the lips and we both slowly fall asleep.


End file.
